


Dont touch MJ's stuff

by CalibanXD



Series: Dont touch MJ's stuff [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Michelle, Pining, Possessive Michelle, Terror of Midtown, Unhealthy Relationships, clueless dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalibanXD/pseuds/CalibanXD
Summary: Everyone at Midtown science and tech knows what they are and are not allowed to do with Peter Parker. MJ made that very clear.





	Dont touch MJ's stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unhealthy and I may have accidentally made a sociopathic MJ. 
> 
> I'm blown away by your responses to my first fic in years. You guys are amazing, sorry I haven't responded to any of the comments but as an adult male I kinda think I have enough embarrassing things going on in my life without gushing to random people on the internetz, and letting you know how touched I was. 
> 
> Again just a bit of fun guys and totally unedited as I wrote this while skipping my responsibilities. 
> 
> Kinda insane when you think about it how much content all you amazing people have generated on what? 5 minutes of content Zendaya had in Homecoming. Dont forget we can do it all over again when Far From Home is released.

“This is beyond sickening, and yet I’m so desperately single that I still find myself violently jealous of you two” Peter Parker was moments away from attempting to see if he could drown himself in the school cafeteria’s lunch of the day as he watched his guy in the chair, Ned Leeds be literally spoon fed his lunch by his lovely blonde girlfriend Betty Brant.

“Thank you Honey” Ned quickly chewed down his own mouthful with a smug smile before picking up his own fork and trying to return the favour, which unfortunately for Peter’s sanity Betty was more than willing to play along with, “Now c’mon buddy you’re not doing so bad after all you went out with Liz for homecoming right? She was a senior! And that’s kinda a big deal for freshman nerds like us. It’s only been a few months since she left, you’ve gotta leave the rest of us a chance to find love”

The consistency of his mashed potatoes didn't look like they’d nearly get the job done, Peter’s alternative was considering how much force he’d need to jab one of the school’s plastic sporks in his eye and achieve instant death, “Nice of you to say Ned but I don't think simply walking into the dance with Liz really counts, especially as I didn't even get to hang around and enjoy it”

Peter loved being Spiderman he really did, but it was not conductive to a thriving social life. Then again he wasn't exactly king of school’s social hierarchy beforehand. Robotics lab, Decathlon, and Band pretty much tattooed nerd across his forehead.

Some days he could have sworn some girls seemed physically repulsed by him judging by how they reacted when he’d pass by. Fright was not an understatement; he’d seen some girls do a complete U-turn at his approach.

“Dude it totally counts, after all the hard part is getting the date. You can totally work on the rest together if there’s a spark there”

Peter liked to think of himself as a romantic, but no one held a candle to his pal. In typical Leeds fashion once he’d decided that he liked Betty as more than a friend, the big man had suited up. Quite literally, with boom box in hand, trusty hat on his head, and fancy looking suit. Ned had climbed onto the very table they were currently eating lunch and proceeded to profess his love.

Peter happened to know a certain curly haired, anti-establishment book lover who’d have castrated his best friend for the very thing Betty had found so charming.

Current decathlon captain was late to lunch while she discussed the new team line up with Mr. Harrington, otherwise Peter was sure he could have convinced MJ into a double suicide pact at the sight of the epic Disney-love that was Ned Leeds and Betty Brant.

Anyway, a month later after Ned’s ode to John Cusack in ‘Say Anything’ here they were, one brand new couple in honeymoon bliss, “Besides Peter have confidence my compadre! You’re a smart guy! a good guy! Even a funny guy! and I’m sure my leading lady will agree you’re a handsome guy to boot! So, shake it off I’m telling you, just around the corner you’ll find someone you care about I promise”

It was sweet of him to help boost Peter’s failing confidence especially when he knew Ned would rather just be focusing his attention on his own girlfriend.

Course it would be more effective if Peter couldn't see the eye signals his not so subtle best friend was shooting to Betty.

“Ned’s right Peter you’re a great guy, you shouldn't let this sort of thing bother you too much. Hey instead of worrying about all this stuff maybe you should use this time to work on your studies, Ned told me your English scores have kinda sucked lately.”

Ok maybe he needed the pick me up more than he’d expected, because that actually hurt a little. Betty was about as nice as they come and yet the best she could come up with was, ‘Hey your great, but instead of finding love just stick to studying’

Clearly this was not the support Ned was hoping for from his partner, but never fear he was ready to set her up for another shot, “See Peter she says your great too! Hey honey you’ve probably got some friends you can introduce to Peter, right? I’m sure plenty of them would love to speak to him”

For the first-time since they began eating Betty tore her lovelorn eyes away from Ned and looked down at her own tray of food, “Um well no uh I don't really hang out with that many people and I um think the ones I do are dating, so yea sorry Pete.” Peter wondered if he’d punctured his brain with his spork.

While he couldn't remember following through on his ‘spork-eyeball-death plan’ he must have and he clearly didn't judge the amount of force correctly because honestly only cutlery to the eye should be this painful.

Taking a quick cough to recover himself Ned looked to Peter and back to his usually supportive girlfriend, “Babe, what about your friend Jenny didn't you say she was single? Looking for someone?”

Helping with so many comities like Homecoming, and presenting on the school’s newsfeed, Betty was like a social butterfly and Ned really liked that about her especially as he was not and he thought they’d complimented each other well. This was why he was so confused at the lack of wingman/wingwomanship he was getting back.

“Nope, no I didn't”

“You just told me when we went out the other night that she…….”

“Lesbian! Jenny’s a lesbian!” Silence descended on the cafeteria and Betty went a little red at the attention she’d managed to call to their lunch table. The school was progressive and no one really cared who was gay or straight, still it wasn't very common for someone to randomly shout ‘Lesbian’ in the middle of the lunch.

Interestingly the school actually organised their own pride month for students who wanted to be involved and express themselves in anyway they felt comfortable. Unfortunately, Betty couldn't use that as her excuse seeing as she was 6-8 months too early for it.

It appeared she was due an awkward conversation with her friend about why rumours were spreading around the school and why she was suddenly getting dinner invites from other girls.

“Um ok sorry must have missed that part when you were telling me” Oh poor sweet Ned, all 3 of them knew he hung on Betty’s every word and knew exactly what she’d said. Peter was in social outcast hell.

“Sweetie could I talk to you for a minute” Without waiting for an answer Ned shifted a few seats down the lunch table whilst pushing his tray and subsequently Betty and her’s along with him.

“Hey what's going on!? I was kinda expecting a little more Simon Pegg to my Nick Frost, a little Key to my Peele, some Tina Fey to my Amy Poehler. I thought you liked Peter?”

It meant a lot to Ned that his girlfriend and his best friend could be friends. He wouldn't force a friendship if they didn't like each other, but since the two had started dating she’d been happy to hang out with Peter and Michelle at lunch.

The four of them had even gone out a couple of times, although they usually split up somewhere in the night after MJ announced herself and Peter were bailing before they developed cavities from the love-struck couple. 

“I do, Peter’s cool and a great friend it’s just…. look we should really drop it before things go too far” Betty did a quick look around as if she was worried someone would over hear. Little did she know the two of them weren't nearly far enough away and Peter’s enhanced senses could pick up their every word loud and clear.

Ned probably would have known better if he wasn't so shocked, plus he kinda ran out of table.

“Too far? What does that mean? Look I didn't mean to put you on point about setting Peter up. Forget that but you’re not doing the guys confidence any favours here”

“Ned I’m sorry but...there's no a girl in this school that’s going to date Peter. If you get his hopes up you’re just going to do more damage”

Now Ned was blown away. He knew he was the only one aside from Iron man and Peter’s Aunt May who knew his buddy was New York's favourite web slinger, but this was unbelievable.

Peter Parker had been his hero long before he got his powers, he was standing up for Ned against bullies before he had the muscles to win the fight, Peter was helping old ladies cross the street before he had the mask to cover his embarrassment as they thanked him and offered him cookies.

Ned looked over to the strongest advocate to his and Betty’s relationship and saw Peter’s head on the lunch table, a few seconds earlier he would have seen the force Peter had used to slam that head into said table when he’d heard Betty speak.

“Betty don't you think that’s a little harsh? I know he can be a little unreliable but trust me he has a good reason for that. Plus, it’s not like I was pulling all that stuff out of my ass earlier, everything I said was true, surely there's some girls who’d take an interest.”

Peter’s confidence could no longer take the blows and he picked up his tray to take over to the trash, while the lovely couple discussed why he’d be alone for the rest of his life.

The blonde herself only seemed to get more nervous the longer this conversation went on, “Ned please no one’s supposed to talk about this.”

“No I love you but I can’t drop just drop this, you’re making it sound like the female population of Midtown thinks my brother from another mother is contagious or something. You really need to tell me what's going on, please!?”

Early on in their relationship Ned had found out that his girlfriend would usually give in to his requests if he employed his best puppy dog eyes in her direction. So far he’d only used the ability for good, aka encouraging her to participate in his favourite fandoms, certain that she’d never try them without some pushing. He honestly thought it was a public service to educate those he could in the art of good cinema. 

Luckily she must have been close to giving in anyway, as it didn't take long before she caved. Betty was a good person though and she probably only gave in because she felt bad they were talking about Peter like this, still he’d take whatever worked, “Ned……Every girl in school knows that Peter is off limits!”

He clearly didn't know how much the girl loved her boyfriend if she risked breaking the biggest unspoken rule at Midtown.

“Off limits?Uhm what?”

“Sweetie I loved Liz like a sister, she was my best friend, my version of Peter. Yet I was honestly happy when she moved to Oregon” Ned knew they’d been close and after Liz’s departure Betty had been putting a lot more time into her after school curriculars until she’d started dating him, “I feared for her life, and if she’d stayed after going to homecoming with Peter I’m afraid what would have happened”

“This is getting weird, why would Liz be in danger? Cause of her dad?”

“Listen Ned, Peters been marked. Imagine he’s on an island and around that island there’s a Shark. This Shark can smell any female that comes close, like blood in the water. Even males with certain sexual preferences are prohibited, oh and believe me the Shark knows, the Shark knows everything.”

Betty’s head was on a swivel eyeing anyone who came close in case they overheard her, she wanted to get this over with but her boyfriend needed to understand what he was dealing with, she didn't want to lose him to the terror of Midtown. 

Gesturing between herself and Ned, “A female can apply to visit this island but she needs to be accompanied by a male. Even then all interaction is carefully monitored by the Shark and needs to be justified”

He just looked more confused as this went on and she could tell he was going to make her say everything, “Seriously Ned I’m under review, and the consequences are way more severe than not being allowed back on the island, I need you to focus.”

“Honey I’m trying but this is sounding a little crazy, and I know crazy” He was best friends with a guy who could climb walls after all.

Ned’s own life by association wasn't that normal any more, just last week he’d been playing monopoly with Peter and members of the Avengers. Peter still blamed their poor performance on Ned being starstruck, but hey he was getting better.

“Crazy doesn’t begin to cover it, when we started dating I had to have a legitimate interview to see if I’d be allowed to have lunch with all of you” At the time Betty had never been so intimidated in her entire life. Still at least some good had come out of it, she was pretty sure her college applications would no longer freak her out when that time came because honestly they just couldn’t compare.

“Who gave you an interview for a lunch table? One of the teachers? Why?”

“It’s not about the table! Its who was at the table. Like I said he’s been marked off limits”

“Betty this cryptic thing is really vibing with my inner nerd but I could really use some answers, what are we talking about? Who are we talking about”

A small whisper escaped from Betty. 

Ned couldn’t quite make out what she was saying but whatever it was she practically went pale as the words left her lips, “Sorry what was that?”

“MJ! Its MJ ok! Are you happy now!? Every girl in this school knows that Michelle won’t allow anyone close to Peter. Most of us don’t even risk talking to him in case she thinks something is going on, it’s not worth the risk.”

“MJ? Michelle Jones MJ? Our MJ? That’s what you were so afraid to say, She’s not Voldemort babe.”

“Yea well I’d rather deal with Voldemort thank you very much, I am not getting on her bad side”

“That doesn’t even make sense why would she even care if a girl talks to Peter? “He was honestly just very confused at this point.

He wasn’t doubting MJ was a badass, that she could even be scary but the level of panic he was seeing in girlfriend was just weird. She hadn’t even been this freaked out introducing Ned to her parents.

“Oh My God Ned!? Are you telling me you don’t know!? She’s totally in love with Peter! How have you not noticed? Are you sure you and Peter aren’t related because you two have got to be the only ones who don’t know.”

“No she’s not! Come on no way. I’m pretty sure MJ doesn’t have emotions the same way the rest of us do.” Still something in the back of Ned’s brain began to tickle as if he didn’t quite believe it himself. It didn’t help that his girlfriend was looking at him like he was a moron, not a look he was unfamiliar with but maybe not quite this intense.

“Ned I love you and I mean that truly, I have never felt this way about anyone before” Betty thought it was a little cute how Ned got distracted and let this stupid grin show on his face as she spoke, even if she was about to ruin it, “But I don’t think I could ever have the obsessive love she has for Peter”

“How have you not noticed the staring, or all the sketches of him she puts down in his note books”

“Uh well MJ’s observant she watches everybody, and she puts anyone who’s in crisis down in the pad of hers”

“Ok how about the glaring and death stares anytime a girl looks in his direction”

Ned had been on the bad end of Michelle’s glare a couple of times, usually when he interrupted her when she was trying to read, which was most days, “Oh please that’s just what she does I get the glare all the time”

“No you don’t”

“Betty you saw her glare at me yesterday at lunch…for chewing too loudly!”

“No you don’t Ned. What you got was like comparing a water pistol to a nuclear missile” Betty pointed to her own eyes, “If you had boobs and working girl parts, or hell even if you didn’t but your own tastes ran in the direction of a certain nerd. Well let me tell you then you’d see the real glare”

“Come on it can’t be that bad.” Ned didn’t really want to imagine of a world where MJ’s death stare got even worse.

“Ask Cindy sometime. When she first joined Decathlon she thought she was either going to faint or spontaneously combust before her first practice was through. She’s actually considered quite the hero among the women of Midtown for lasting through a 2 hour MJ stare down.”

“Ok now I know your messing with me, MJ and Cindy are friends or as good as anyway.”

“Sure they are…..now. MJ has made the rules very clear to Cindy. To all of us Ned!” This would go a lot smoother if Betty could ask another girl to back her up, but she knew she was probably the only one crazy enough to talk about this in the open like she was.

“Fine, look I'm not saying I believe you but if all this is true why doesn't MJ just ask Peter out. She’s all about breaking social norms, I hardly think she’d be the type to wait for the guy to ask her out.”

Ned wouldn't speak ill of his buddy, but he had a hard time imaging the guy working up the courage to ask MJ out himself. Liz seemed to be the exception to the rule, and he was honestly surprised when Peter had told him he’d done it.

“MJ is…. well she’s scary and brilliant but she’s not so good with her emotions. Since I’ve started eating lunch with you guys, I’ve gotten to know her better. Probably the closest thing she has to a girl-friend even but we haven't exactly talked about this. Best I can figure is she’s worried about losing him completely, scared of showing him that crazy emotional side of herself.”

“Well I can kinda get that I suppose. Still Honey I'm sorry but I really think you overreacting with your whole scare tactics, but bravo on the showmanship” Ned let out a little chuckle and finally turned back to his tray, ready to shift back over to Peter.

Now he knew this was just some exaggerated rumour he figured he could probably do something about it. Either he could talk to his friends and make that happen for them or if that failed he could get his bro back on the market and convince the female population of Midtown that nothing bad would happen to them if they showed a little interest in Peter Parker.

Betty had already noticed that Peter had left while she and her boyfriend talked about the forbidden secret of the school. She sensed an opportunity to not only show Ned exactly what she was talking about but get a little payback for making her spend her entire lunch period in a cold sweat, worried the terror that was Michelle Jones would catch her talking about the not so secret crush.

“Well I can prove it if your game?” Ned quirked an eyebrow and at that and leaned closer to hear the plan.

 

Currently Peter was sitting at his desk using his backpack for a pillow, waiting for the other students to walk in and start the next class. There was still a good 15 minutes until the end of the lunch period but he knew the room would be empty and he really needed a few minutes to collect himself.

Honestly being single wasn't so bad, but Peter couldn't deny it was hard to keep his mood high when he now knew he was totally undesirable to the opposite sex.

Looks aside, fashion sense aside, popularity aside he at least thought he was a decent guy. Sure, he knew he came with baggage, but he figured that would count with some people. However according to one of the nicest girls in school it just wasn’t enough. Peter could look forward to a solitary existence as a third wheel for the rest of his high school tenure. 

“Crap with my luck even college isn’t going to improve my chances” Peter mumbled into his bag pity party now in full swing. 

“Chances at what?

Startled Peter lifted his head and watched MJ settle into the chair besides him. She usually sat next to him during this class but she would often tell him that was just because the other seats were taken and followed it with something snarky like. ‘Don’t flatter yourself loser” 

Peter just put it down to habit with MJ and wanting her regular seat, even though they were the only 2 people in the room. 

“Yo you in there? Chances?” 

“Oh uh nothing, don’t worry about it. Your early?” 

“What gave me away?” MJ’s signature smirk graced her face as she started to dig in her back for her current paperback, “Mr. Harrington quickly saw sense when I explained to him my version of the line-up, didn’t seem much point heading to lunch after that” 

“I don’t doubt your method is the superior one, but you didn’t have lunch?” Peter started digging around the pockets of his backpack, “Here they aren’t exactly gourmet but maybe they’ll keep that brain of yours going until were done and you can get some proper food.” Peter had placed a half-opened bag of gummy worms on the table between the two of them. 

“Parker you have the pallet of a 5-year-old what would you know about gourmet food……Still thanks” Michelle reached into the bag to secure herself a blue gummy worm, and if Peter had been paying attention he might have caught the faint blush on her cheeks at the sweet gesture.

Instead he was distracted by something else. 

“Oh my friend there is much I can teach you, everyone knows the red worms are the best” 

“Don’t embarrass yourself now dork. There’s no competition between blue gummies and red” MJ shook her selected blue prize in front of Peter’s face as if she could physically show him of its superiority. 

“You right because red absolutely blows blue out of the water” A stupid smirk had grown on his face as he bantered with Michelle. If he actually gave it any thought he’d realise he often wore one when he had a chance to hang around the coolest girl he knew. 

MJ and Peter had been something resembling friends for years, but things had changed between them after she became Decathlon captain. They had even started hanging out socially, Peter just attributed it down to MJ putting effort into interacting with the team now that she was running the show. Still they got on well, really well and when Ned started dating Betty, MJ had moved up from her solitary spot at the end of their lunch table and actually sat next to Peter, so he wouldn’t feel like he was eating alone. 

They carried on with their joking for another 10 minutes and Peter could practically feel his bad mood pass by, another thing he didn’t notice was this often happened when the two spent time together. 

“Hey MJ?”

“What? Admit Defeat?”

“Never, but can I ask you something?” Peter reached into the bag of gummies and selected his own preferred red, wondering if he really wanted to ask her and punish himself all over again.

“Pretty sure you just did but I’m feeling magnanimous, ask away” 

“Do you think there’s anyone in this school who could like me…….” And this was just mortifying, an event that was surely going to have re-runs in his dreams tonight, “…..Romantically I mean?” 

Peter couldn’t even look at MJ right now as he focused on pulling and tugging the little gummy worm in his fingers. 

Kinda disappointing really because if he did he’d have seen the intense look of concentration on MJ’s face as she tried to get her words out and say what she really wanted to say, ‘I do….more than you’ll ever know’ 

Just as things started to get awkward and Peter prepared himself to let MJ of the hook so she wouldn’t have to hurt his feelings she finally spoke up,

“Peter I know there is.” With a voice layered in conviction she continued, “I know there’s a girl out there who is perfect for you. She’s going to love you deeply, probably too much and definitely way more than you deserve but…..you just need to be patient” 

That was single handedly the sweetest thing Peter had ever heard MJ say to anyone, and to Peter it was exactly what he needed to hear. If Ned had tried saying the same thing to him after the day he’d had, well it would have just sounded like the type of consoling thing friends tell each other when you were feeling down. 

MJ always spoke in truths though. She could be snarky, witty, deeply sarcastic and even a little mean but she didn’t lie. He always felt she’d tell you straight even if you didn’t want to hear what she had to say, and honestly in that moment he couldn’t describe how much her words meant to him. 

Peter Parker was so glad to have someone like Michelle Jones in his life. 

“Thanks MJ, I needed that. Now if only we could do something about your awful taste in gummies, we might be able to turn this day around” Peter tried to inject levity into their conversation after all he’d been the one to turn things serious and from MJ’s perspective it must have come from nowhere. 

MJ took this as olive branch he intended though and played along, “I’ll give you awful taste dork”

***

That’s how Betty and Ned found them when class started, with MJ force feeding Peter blue gummy worms from the head lock she had him in. Ned being the only one who knew MJ couldn’t physically hold onto Spiderman against his will thought that maybe there was something between the two of them after all, since Peter was allowing it. 

He still though his girlfriend was exaggerating though and he was prepared to follow her plan and prove it, “Come on children, can’t we leave you two alone without things getting violent” 

“No” Was the only response MJ gave as she appeared to reluctantly release her captive. 

“Thanks Ned thought I was a goner” Peter came up smiling, his hair a mess from the hold MJ had kept on him. 

“I got your back boo” It was at this point Ned proceeded to pull Peter into a deep hug and then kiss him on the cheek. 

Peter looked shocked, it didn’t bother him that Ned kissed him but they usually settled for their super cool, no matter what anyone said, handshake rather than a kiss to the cheek.

Betty looked shocked, partly surprised her boyfriend actually went through with it, and partly worried she’d have to replace him after MJ committed first degree murder. Taking a subtle look around the room she noticed many of the other girls who’d began to enter the class had similar looks on their faces. 

The only ones who didn’t look shocked were MJ and Ned. 

MJ simply sat back down at her desk, picked her book back up and continued to read, once again shutting out the world in favour of her favourite authors.

Ned looked smug as he took his own seat. Knowing he’d done what everyone said was impossible and came out the other side without a scratch. 

Before anything could be said the teacher came in and asked the class to take their places so they could get started. For the rest of the period the female occupants of that room watched the Midtown terror carefully and twitched every time she lifted a hand to turn the page. 

 

The Leeds household was mostly asleep aside from Ned as he returned to his bedroom from the shower. 

A low whistle on his lips Ned was in a good mood. He had a beautiful girlfriend, he’d aced his last test, and most importantly he now had a plan to help his best bud find lady love. 

Given how freaky they were all being about this MJ nonsense, he figured it wouldn’t take long for it to spread that he’d made intimate contact with Peter Parker and he did it right in front of Michelle Jones without suffering any damage. 

Ned was comfortable in his masculinity and wasn’t concerned with any other rumours that might spread across the school for his little peck on the cheek with Peter. Even if it did he already had the best girl in town so what did he care. 

Mood still running high he turned his desk lamp on, figuring he could ride this good mood into the next few chapters of his English assignment. 

Weirdly there was a post-it sitting on top of the book, having no recollection of putting it there he turned the note over and gave it a quick read, ‘Turn around loser” was the only thing it said, written in angry red scrawl. 

With an ominous chill down his spine Need Leeds slowly turned in place to spot Michelle ‘The Terror’ Jones sitting on his bed with her signature book on her lap. He didn’t know why he didn’t notice her when he’d walked in, and if he wasn’t so scared he’d rightly ask himself how she knew he’d look at his desk first instead of going straight to bed. 

“MJ?” 

And there it was the very thing Betty Brandt had tried to warn him about, the very thing that put the fear into every student body and even some of the faculty at Midtown. It was so much worse than he ever imagined and he thought he might lose control of his bladder. 

THE GLARE. 

MJ was looking at him like a moth pinned on a cork board. Something less than human, and it would haunt his dreams for years. 

“We need to talk Leeds” MJ lifted her book from her lap and placed it onto the bed next to her before standing up and approaching Ned, “You took something today that wasn’t yours to take”

Ned only let out a small squeak in response. 

“I blame myself though, I knew we should have had this conversation a long time ago but I convinced myself that it wasn’t necessary, you only had eyes for Betty” 

“MJ it was just joke………” 

MJ just held up a single finger to silence Ned, “That was my mistake, I’ll own that” 

“Leeds it’s time we had an overdue conversation about what you are allowed and most importantly not allowed to do with MY Peter”

**Author's Note:**

> Weird right? You can say it was weird. 
> 
> Still anyone interested on what MJ does to intimidate so many people into obeying her will?
> 
> Should I show them getting together?
> 
> Do i belong in an insane asylum? Absolutely but the important question is am I a danger to the public or can I be left alone?


End file.
